


Cinnamon and Violet Blue

by logosLycanthrope



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Just a mature situation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not porn, Shiro is a total Gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logosLycanthrope/pseuds/logosLycanthrope
Summary: Allura's being surprisingly affectionate towards Shiro. According to Coran, this is simply a part of the Altean Reproductive Cycle. Shiro, being a good friend and stand up guy, isn't going to take advantage of a friend. But the Princess isn't simply going to give up. (If you were looking for porn, you're going to be disappointed. This is just a silly little story.)





	

Shiro sat up, stretched his arms over his head, and rolled out of bed, hair a mess, a dried trail of drool down the side of his face. He yawned, scratched the side of his neck, and headed to the kitchen. Coran had picked up what could technically be called “Space Coffee” but could also easily be called “Green Death”, and Shiro could use some.

An odor caught his nose. Cinnamon, but not sweet, toasty cinnamon like you’d smell on a freshly baked coffee cake. No, this was a sort of “Stupid Challenge on the internet”, “Red Chewing Gum nobody likes”, “Spicy Red Candy” kind of cinnamon, which burned his nose and made his eyes water ever so slightly.

“Good morning, Shiro!” Trilled a voice, and turning to the side, Shiro saw that it belonged to Allura, who was beaming at him with half closed eyes. And she also seemed to be the owner of the cinnamon smell. It’d be rude to tell the princess she smelled… strongly… so Shiro smiled back gently and replied.

“Good morning, Princess.”

“Oh, please, no need to be so formal, Allura will do quite nicely.” The altean was practically purring, and actually leaned into Shiro’s metallic arm. From her spot, she looked up at him, eyes still slightly closed, and rubbed her cheek against it like a cat. Shiro finally recognized that look she was giving him and he could have sworn every hair on his body stood straight up. He pulled away, turning red in the cheeks.

It wasn’t like he’d be totally opposed to it, it was just… sudden, really sudden. Out of the blue in fact.

Allura looked hurt, but only for a moment before chuckling and heading off towards the kitchen, a glint in her eye and a crook in her smile that made Shiro swallow hard and try to think about something else.

He no longer needed that space coffee.

Shiro returned to his room to clean up and get dressed for the day, pushing the thoughts out of his head. Allura had never shown that strong of an interest in him before. The blush hadn’t left his face yet, he could still feel his face burning.

“Easy, man. Easy.” He took a deep breath and left his room once again, going back to the kitchen for breakfast. More of the green stuff. Shiro often wondered, and couldn’t have been the only one, what it could possibly be made of. Especially if it had kept for so long. Unless it hadn’t, and apparently had turned to slime.

As he entered, Allura was waiting for him, holding the nozzle in one hand and beckoning him closer with the other.

All right, just pretend you don’t notice. Shiro grabbed a bowl and walked over, holding it out for her. She filled the bowl, like nothing was up, still smiling. As Shiro was about to walk into the dining room to eat, she sprayed him with the thing.

Shiro jumped back, then, blinking, realized he only seemed to have it on the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, silly me! These dispensers can be rather unwieldy. We must get you cleaned up!” Allura leaned forward, and before Shiro could pull away again, she had her lips to his face, licking off the smear of foodstuff she’d placed on him, crooning as she went.

Footsteps entered the kitchen, and from above Allura’s head, Shiro could see it was Coran. The Black Paladin’s eyes widened, trying to silently beg for help. Coran’s eyes narrowed in response, and his originally pleasant smile morphed into a dour scowl.

“Shiro! I require your assistance in the other room, immediately!” He stomped his foot, still glaring at Shiro.

“Uh, you heard the man, gotta go!” Shiro pulled away and dashed out. Once out of the kitchen, Coran grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the room stocked with healing pods. Shiro winced but didn’t question it.

Once they arrived, Coran let go, and pointed a finger in Shiro’s face, sputtering. “Now, I’m a very patient man, Shiro, but I will not have you getting fresh with the Princess! I was entrusted with her protection and--”

“It’s not like that! She’s been… affectionate… all morning.” Shiro’s face had returned to being vaguely the color of a watermelon popsicle, and he looked away.

Coran’s hands went to his mouth. “Oh. Oh dear. I didn’t think that she’d… especially towards you…” He swallowed hard and tugged at his collar.

“What, do you know what’s going on?”

Coran shuffled uncomfortably. “Well, you see, Shiro… I suppose this doesn’t happen to humans… Allura is experiencing a… well, we call it a Heat Phase.” He tugged at his mustache uncomfortably. “You see, every so often, an Altean will, er, prepare to bring new life into the world, if they so desire. It does sort of increase certain… appetites.” Coran was squirming where he stood.

Shiro had started to pull into himself after the word “Heat” and continued to do so as Coran spoke.

“It’s surprising, as when this happens, Alteans usually focus their affections on a single, favourable mate.”

Shiro raised a brow, slightly offended.

“Not that you’d have trouble securing a mate for yourself on Earth, Shiro. But, Allura is an Altean, like myself, and she might not even be compatible with you on a genetic level anyways.” Coran finished, crossing his arms.

Shiro raised his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! I’m really, really not ready to be a dad. Especially in the middle of, well…” He waved his arms around, gesturing to the giant space craft he was in. “And really, Allura and I haven’t really talked about our relationship, at least, not like this.”

“She can’t control herself. She’s a young, healthy Altean, ready to--” Coran coughed a few times. “You’ll just have to wait this one out, sport.” He patted Shiro on the head, then narrowed his eyes at him again. “You will wait this one out, right, Shiro?”

“Of course!” Shiro nodded. Even if he had that sort of relationship with Allura, getting intimate with her now would be taking advantage of her.

“Very good. I suggest some flight training for now, get you two separated. She can’t very well drape herself all over you while you’re piloting the Black Lion.”

And with that, both men were off. Coran ran into Allura first, and was able to convince her to help with a few flight exercises from the command post in the castle. Shiro gathered the other Paladins and told them to suit up.

Pidge, being the last to leave, grinned at him out of the corner of her mouth. Lance and Keith had been too busy bickering to notice the redness in Shiro’s face, and Hunk was too polite to bring it up.

“Something happen, Shiro?” She was teasing him, staring directly at him.

“Nothing, no, not at all!” His traitorous face deepened in hue.

“Lookin’ a bit like a tomato there, pal.”

“It-it’s just hot in here!”

Pidge winked at him. “I bet it is, big guy.”

Oh Sweet Lord, how did she know? Did she know? Did Allura say anything to her? Shiro tried to keep his facade of calm and collectiveness steady, pretended he didn’t understand the underlying meaning of the Green Paladin’s response, and hurried to the hangar holding his own lion.

Flight training off planet was different then it was on Arus, there was so much going on at any given time. Everyone had to stay close to the ship while doing their turns and spins and stops, and Allura wasn’t letting them have an easy go at it.

It didn’t help that she kept her voice flirtatious whenever referring to Shiro. Once again, Shiro pretended he didn’t understand, despite Pidge’s unending snickering, and Lance’s mounting envy. The poor boy had no idea why all of a sudden, Shiro had a pretty lady’s attention, especially Allura of all people, the one Lance had literally fall into his arms the first time they met. Well, Lance didn’t say it in so many words, but Shiro could feel the bitterness in the Blue Paladin’s voice.

Unfortunately, the session couldn’t last forever, and they had to return to the castle. Shiro found himself in the room with the large circular couch, along with the other Paladins. Lance refused to look at him, and was seated next to Keith, moodily sipping on one of the liquid pouches the castle was stocked with. Pidge leaned against Hunk, fiddling with some sort of electronic gadget, and Hunk gently ran his fingers through her hair, lost in thought. Shiro tried to relax, when he felt someone seat themselves next to him.

He hoped it was Coran, and failing that, an intruding Galra soldier.

“Hello again, Shiro.” Purred a voice in his ear, breath soft and warm against his neck. The air was suddenly drenched in hot cinnamon, and Shiro shuddered. He turned, and was suddenly face to face with a pair of violet blue eyes.

“P-Princess.” He stuttered, trying to move away again, only to have Allura pull herself after him.

“You know,” She dropped the velvety sheen from her voice, addressing the others “Coran has lunch just about ready!”

Hunk got up first, followed by Keith. Lance scowled and seated himself more firmly before Pidge grabbed his arm and dragged him off, giving Shiro a knowing smirk. Shiro went to leave with them, but Allura stopped him, hand against his chest.

“It’ll still be there later… besides, I’m hungry for something else, and I have a feeling you’ve got something that’ll be just what I need.”

Alarms went off in Shiro’s head. He sat up straight. “Uh… I… Didn’t have breakfast. It’d be better if I had something to eat now. Gotta have my strength up, in case… uh, Zarkon attacks!”

He somehow pried himself from her grip and practically sprinted to the kitchen, just barely catching the frustrated little growl that escaped Allura’s throat.

When he got to the dining room, he sat himself firmly between Pidge and Hunk, shoulders flared to leave as little space possible for his pursuer to wedge herself into. Lunch itself wasn’t all that bad, and Lance seemed to have forgotten that he was mad earlier.

“So, a guy walks into the doctor’s, and the doctor says he doesn’t have much longer to live. The guys says, ‘how long?’ The doctor says ‘Five’. The guy asks, ‘five what?’ The doctor says ‘Four, Three, Two…’” Oddly enough, only Shiro laughed at it. Keith didn’t seem to get it, and Pidge and Hunk both simultaneously groaned. Apparently, Lance had told them this one before.

Shiro spoke up. “So, what’s red and smells like blue paint?” He paused, then finished “Red paint!” To this one, he received a snort, a snicker, a groan, and a shaking of the head. Perfect. For the first time since very early that morning, he felt like he could really relax.

Lunch itself was another of Coran's creations, tasting a bit like a cross between peaches and tuna, smelling like a combination of chocolate and olives, and having a texture not unlike crunchy peanut butter. Overall, one of the better things he'd eaten while aboard that ship.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, then turned to see what Pidge wanted. Once again, Violet Blue eyes stared back at him. He let out a yell and jumped backwards into Hunk. Allura had somehow shrunk herself down to about the same size of the Smallest Paladin, and had squeezed herself next to him again.

“Wow!” Pidge studied the Altean incredulously. “You can shrink too?”

“Well of course.” Allura turned, nodding “If I am able to make myself larger, could I not also be able to make myself smaller?”

“You’re like a little pocket princess.” Gushed Hunk, hands on his face. Allura laughed in response.

Shiro returned to his seat, not wanting to draw too much attention to the scene, too embarrassed to explain.

And Allura climbed into his lap.

Shiro felt like a balloon filled with steam, heat grew in his face, down his neck, he was certain he was going to burst, or possibly have a heart attack. Allura leaned back into Shiro’s chest and smiled at the rest of the team.

“So I heard that you were telling jokes. Would you like to hear some from Altea?”

A resounding yes. And so Allura did. They were long, strange, full of references to things nobody else at the table knew anything about. She still got a few laughs, but a lot of it was likely to do with the fact that she had a hard time getting through them without giggling herself.

One by one, the team finished lunch, and once again, Shiro was left with Allura. Not wanting to give her the chance to pin him down again, he unceremoniously grabbed her by the armpits, lifted her off of him like she was a small child, and barreled off towards his room, shutting the door behind him.

God, how long did a Heat Phase last? Well, probably more than a day, but even a few hours felt like an eternity. Shiro hunkered down in his sleeping quarters, busying himself with push-ups. An hour in, Allura still hadn’t shown up, so he crept out. Space Juice went through a guy mighty fast.

After taking care of it, he went to the training deck to take a few whacks at the Gladiator. The flurry of combat got his mind far, far off of it, and before he knew it, dinner time had arrived. When he sat himself down, Allura was nowhere to be found. In fact, she continued to stay missing through the rest of dinner.

Guilt creeped into Shiro’s heart. He hoped he hadn’t hurt Allura’s feelings by spurning her all day. He was just trying to keep them both from doing something they’d regret later.

He headed back to his room, tired from a surprising stressful day, clicked off the light, and got under the covers. Tomorrow would likely be just as trying, but perhaps Allura had gotten the message and would simply resist the urge to jump Shiro’s bones. It’d be a funny, albeit awkward story later.

The Black Paladin yawned, and took in a deep breath through his nose.

Cinnamon.

He rolled over, and glinting in the dark…

Violet Blue Eyes.

Shiro let out a horrified scream and ran out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lot of ABO stuff here in the Voltron tag and that's dandy I guess, but it seemed a little overcomplicated. Changing the entirety of the human reproductive system seems like a much bigger jump than simply having fun with Alien Anatomy. So I made this. But I'm way too bashful to write actual smut so... it's sorta just a silly little thing. Like Pepe Le Pew in Space.


End file.
